Good Isn't Enough
by 9thForever
Summary: There was much going on inside of her head, but one constant thought was a phrase of a few words that her roommate kept saying as of late.


There was much going on inside of her head, but one constant thought was a phrase of a few words that her roommate kept saying as of late. Although in the situation, the words were acceptable, but whenever the dark haired girl thought about them, the words left her dissatisfied.

"We're good?"

Of course they were good. Everything was fine, but that didn't help. Being good felt empty, almost alone. Carmilla didn't exactly want to admit that to Laura. Instead she kept the thoughts to herself, figuring it was easier to work them out alone.

On this particular day, she subtly watched the girl and her two red haired friends as they exchanged playful banter between each other, not joining in once. Each time she would go to the fridge they would stare at her, not rudely, but in a cautious matter. Laura always had a smile towards her though, even when she was trying to hide the fact she was smiling to her. That smile had such a nice glow about it, something that would draw her in. She wanted to feel the soft, guileless lips against hers. Wanted to taste her, to worship Laura's mouth. They'd kissed before, two or three times one day, but that was interrupted by Danny. Since then the girl seemed to be avoiding her. She'd asked if they were good, and that was the end of it. The young girl hadn't sought anything else out. Carmilla decided to wait them out, this time, to catch Laura off guard. As she sat on her bed waiting, she realized more and more her want for Laura.

"Everything okay there, Vamp?" LaF asked, genuinely concerned. Carmilla snapped out of her sullen stare into nowhere, eyes piercing the group.

"Just fine." She replied cooly, flipping the page to the book she clearly wasn't reading.

"Really? Cause you look kind of pissed." Carmilla dismissively shrugged. Laura gave LaFontaine a nudge and a knowing look which said to drop it. The three continued their evening of binge watching various shows before Perry began getting tired, so LaFontaine suggested the pair return to their room. Laura stepped into the bathroom for a few minutes and reemerged in her pyjamas, slipping into bed quickly. Carmilla decided now was better than never.

"Night Carm." Laura muttered to the girl whom was still reading before lifting the blankets and her pillow overhead.

"Laura." Carmilla spoke softly as she stood next to Laura's bed, dropping the book. She gave the blanket a small tug, causing Laura to turn over and look at her.

"What's wrong?" Although the lights were off they could faintly see each other.

"I want to talk, cupcake."

"Okay." Laura began reaching for the light, but her hand was stopped by Carmilla grabbing her wrist. Unsure what to say, Laura stared up at the girl. As Carmilla climbed onto the bed, her legs settled with Laura's between hers, laying over and on the girl. Laura was wriggling her hand free, her other hand touched Carmilla's face, holding her cheek. At the touch, Carmilla let it go.

"Creampuff.."

"No." Laura leaned up and kissed her, hands tangling in her hair. She drew Carmilla in, kissing her repeatedly until she couldn't breath, each time Carmilla would push Laura past her limits. Carmilla had shifted to being on the bed, the blankets half moved off of Laura. Her forehead was on Laura's shoulder, as she pressed soft kisses to her warm skin.

"Did you still want to talk?" Her hand was stroking the dark hair. Laura had rearranged the blankets and scooted towards the wall a little, making her bed more inviting for Carmilla to lay in. When she shifted closer and under the blankets Carmilla tangled their limbs, wanting to be held (or so it seemed).

"I-" she sighed, tensing. "- I haven't stopped thinking about you for some time now." Carmilla paused, her lips pressing against the bare skin on her shoulder once more as she thought about her words. Why was it so hard to talk to the girl she had a crush on for weeks? Swallowing the emotions that flooded through her, Carmilla tried to withhold the thought she just had. That was the first time she had ever come to terms with her feelings for Laura, and it was love, in some form. Love was what she had been unexplainably been feeling, which left her empty, because she didn't know if the feeling was mutual. When Carmilla was dead silent for longer than expected, Laura spoke.

"It's okay to just speak your mind.."

"I like you, creampuff." If anything would make her heart beat faster, this was it. Laura blinked unexpectedly. She turned and looked at the other girl, and possibly for the first time in her life she was at a loss for words. Anticipation would be the death of the vampire. Unable to suppress her feelings any longer the young girl sprung forward in her bed, launching into Carmilla in an eager embrace. Carmilla didn't jerk away, she didn't stiffen and become an awkward board. If Laura hadn't been too overwhelmed she would've noticed Carmilla leaning into her. The girl giddily grinned, pressing many more soft, excited kisses to her girlfriends lips.

"Will you stay the night here?" Carmilla nodded and Laura moved to lay closer to her, draping the girls arm across her chest.

"Yeah. Whatever." She secretly smiled, kissing the girl many more times.

"Does this mean we're dating, Carm? Formally? Err, officially?"

"Mmhm." Laura couldn't help but grin, holding the girls arm close.

The sun rose and Laura didn't dare move, incase the night before had been a dream. As she inevitably opened her eyes, Carmilla was still fast asleep, cocooned into the blankets and Laura's body. She smiled to herself, turning to hold the vampire. School could wait, life didn't have nearly enough moments like this. Fading in and out of sleep for the next few hours, Laura and Carmilla would share playful kisses, touches. Laura had been kissing halfway down her girlfriends neck when Danny burst through the door, failing to knock as usual. Carmilla nonchalantly turned to face the wall, avoiding the giants gaze of horror. If Danny wasn't petrified enough, Laura's face looked as if it were on fire. She'd never been so embarrassed. Looking down at Carmilla for some help, all she saw was a smirk.

"I.. Laura. What is she doing in your bed?"

"Danny! Why are you here?"

"You missed class. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Danny folded her arms over her chest, disappointment could have been written on her face. Laura dreaded this encounter. The look on Danny's face making her feel guilty, even though she hadn't necessarily done anything wrong. Nothing wrong with taking a day and resting, especially since she constantly was staying up every night studying. Being in a relationship with Carmilla wasn't wrong either.

"I was tired."

Quite true, and Laura really didn't need to lie to her friend. She had spent most of the night tangled with Carmilla, kissing her, which currently left the girl exhausted.

"I brought you your assignment." Danny spoke coldly, her feelings dripping from every word.

"Thanks, Danny." Laura was fidgeting, running her fingers through her bed stricken hair. She was in the process of climbing out of her bed as Danny left without another word, the door nearly slamming behind her.

"Damn it.." Laura muttered as she tried to stop her, but she couldn't. The tall girl was gone before she got to the door. Sighing, Laura leaned against the door. Not a single sound was heard, but she felt Carmilla behind her, arms and hands latching to her waist. Laura's back was pressed against Carmilla's body.

Blame Xena for Laura being upset. The girl was always hurting her, making her feel miserable. They hadn't even dated, who was she to manipulate Laura like that? Danny was trying to cross too many lines, even after she missed the opportunity.

"Carm..?" Laura sounded as if she was about to cry, to pushed her away, but she wasn't. The girl was stronger than that. Carmilla turned her around, lips on her forehead, Laura's cheek. Laura lift a hand to Carmilla's cheek, bringing their lips together. Carmilla backed her into the door, kissing her until she forgot how to breathe. With complete ease, Carmilla carried her into bed, to resume where they had been before being interrupted.

No surprise, Carmilla was nearly asleep as the afternoon set in. Laura had been stroking her hair. Each time she tried getting up her girlfriend would stop her.

"I can't spend all day in bed, Carm."

"I could change that." She raised her eyebrows lustfully, lazily winking before pinning her against the mattress and her body. The soft giggling was interrupted by a kiss.

"LaF is coming over tonight."

"Buzzkill." Carmilla groaned in agony, rolling onto her back.

"Well.. How about since you're already sleeping, you let me work on my school for a while?"

"Plausible, but no."

"I'll make the deal sweeter?" Even with her eyes shut Carmilla raised a curious eyebrow. Laura crawled out of her bed to get the pillow from Carmilla's own bed. After handing her it, Laura kissed the girls forehead.

"Good now?" After only receiving a half smile she knew it would work.


End file.
